Carts for transporting items such as equipment can be helpful. However, if the equipment needs to be loaded into a vehicle, it can be difficult to load the equipment and/or the cart that the equipment resides on, into the vehicle. In some cases, the cart may need to be lifted up into the vehicle or the items have to be dismantled from the cart. This is particularly difficult and potentially dangerous when the items are heavy.